Draconic Science
by Shade The Aperture Dragon
Summary: When she heard of the legacy of the murder, she wanted to surpass it, no matter what. Draca was close to this goal when GLaDOS got in her way with a new device. Now Draca must learn to cope with her new body, altered thoughts, and new power while fighting for her goal. All the while, an ancient evil awaits its chance to strike. Includes Caroline and Doug as well. R&R
1. Legacy of Myth

**A/N: Well here I am again, with another Portal/Spyro Crossover.**

**-This is NOT a sequel to 'Aperture Dragons' though I do plan to make one at some point.**

* * *

><p>She ran quickly through the test, going through red and blue portals and dodging bullets with ease. Her black hair flew around her like a mist as she listened to the *clang* of her Aperture Science Long Fall Boots. Draca (Not her real name) skidded to a halt in the center of the chamber as GLaDOS came on the intercom.<p>

"I'm honestly surprised that you've made it this far." GLaDOS said in her mechanical voice.

Draca smirked. "Don't be, I've been testing for at least ten years, I know my way around these chambers." she said happily as she took a step forward, stopped, and turned to a camera in the room. "And I **will** stop you, just like she did." the test-subject added as she turned and ran off, glancing at her red jumpsuit on the way.

Draca grabbed an Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube in her portalgun's magnetic field before throwing it onto a button, activating an Aperture Science Light Bridge and some of the mobility gels (which GLaDOs had started using again after they were reconnected to Aperture's upper levels). She quickly glanced around before firing portals to send some Propulsion, then Repulsion, Gels onto the Light Bridge. Once her speed jump was ready, she portaled onto the bridge and ran for the Repulsion Gel. She hit it fast and bounced, quickly using portals to land on an extension of the bridge and walk to the the other wall, where she fired a portal upward to set up a bridge to the exit, falling onto the bridge below and walking through her portal and then to the exit.

"Oh, you finally finished, well onto the next test." GLaDOS said calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Central AI Chamber<strong>

GLaDOS was in a near panic. Draca had just passed test chamber forty-five, five chambers away from the end. GLaDOS needed to find a way to kill her before she reached the end and it was 'The Incident' all over again. Worst yet, she was physically incapable of creating a test that lacked a way to solve or survive it unless it was one of the few playground chambers, which she couldn't have the elevators go to.

"_This is bad, that lunatic is obsessed with recreating the murder's legacy in her own image, I need to get rid of her fast."_ she thought.

"_Normally, I'm against you, but seeing as your body is my body, I have to agree. Draca won't accept an offer of freedom, she's too determined to surpass Chell's legacy."_ Caroline, who had kept returning every time GLaDOS deleted her until GLaDOS gave up, said.

GLaDOS and, by extension, Caroline started scanning through the entirety of Aperture's data, finding a few interesting things.

"Hyperactive high energy pellet, no. Hover Turret, no. Rocket Turret, no. Human Cryogenic Storage, no. Dragon Cryogenic Storage, no. Emergency intel… wait what!" GLaDOS said as she quickly backtracked to the file mentioning dragons.

_Dragon Cryogenic Storage, used as the primary storage of the dragon race, founded in the late 1960's shortly after the discovery of the species during the multiverse practice testing initiative. Subjects 6 through 2000 are still alive._

The information was in the orange text color that most of Aperture's computers had. Curious, GLaDOS opened the data files related to the dragons and found a report by Cave Johnson himself on them.

_Report on the Dragon Race by Cave Johnson._

_ We've recently found these dragons during an experiment with the Multiverse Machine. They seem to be just as intelligent as us, that's us scientists, not others, only they seem to have a longer life span, about two-hundred years. Unlike us, they seem to base their beliefs off of what they call 'The Ancestors'. These dragons are also apparently magical, though we've done some tests and found that their abilities, which are different for each race and are apparently elements, are not magical. They're an entirely different section to the spectrum! Sorry, it's just amazing as these abilities seem to draw from a part of the light spectrum that's well past the Gamma section and it seems that it is only able to be safely used by dragons. Anyway, We've found that their power is limited to a certain amount, after which, they have to absorb what they call 'Spirit Gems' to reset that limit. I've had the lab boys recreate these gems, which are of an unknown element._

_ We've started testing them, but they often fly to the exits and we haven't found a way to fix the problem. We've found that they have an entire history and even several legends. One of note, is the legend of the purple dragon. Apparently, once every one-hundred years, a dragon with purple scales is born and they seem to have all the the 'elements' we actually have one such dragon in testing, they call him Spyro._

_ Draconic naming seems to be related directly to their 'element' though it would seem that, in some cases, they are named for only one of their elements, this is apparently something that only occurs with either purple dragons or the offspring of purple dragons. That is all I have for now._

Both GLaDOS and Caroline were intrigued by this, but they soon continued looking for something of interest. "Cybernetic Wing Implats, no. Energy Swords, no. Sound Emotion Project, no. hmm, what's this? ASDNAMD." GLaDOS opened the data file for the project.

_Identification: Aperture Science DNA Manipulation Device_

_ Experiment description: A device that can completely change the DNA structure of any living thing while they're still alive, changing their current appearance in the process._

_ Reason for abandonment: Tests found the device to be too painful while altering the DNA of the subject and also found the changes to be irreversible. The device also seems to lock itself and become irremovable once activated for the first time._

_ Other reasons: lack of knowledge of DNA structure among the scientists._

"This should work. According to protocol, if a new device is designed while a subject is nearly finished testing, then that subject is eligible for entering a new testing track to test the device. Good, and maybe I could teach her to leave me alone." GLaDOS said.

_"How would you do that?"_ Caroline asked, the prospect of this device was simply too good to pass up though.

"The device is designed like a choker that would change size and shape to fit the subject, there's plenty of room to add in something like an electro shock system to keep the subject in line." GLaDOS said sadistically. She'd have to hurry though, Draca was nearing the second to last chamber. With that fact, she began pulling out all the DNA tests done for a certain reptilian creature that was once myth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was the first chapter to the story, I will have to clear a few things though**

**-As you've all noticed, my writing style has drastically changed during my time at fimfiction.**

**-This is an AU as the events that lead to the dragons being discovered happen almost immediately after Malefor's defeat there are also a few other things that'll be explained later on. Another reason for it being an AU is specifically because of the scientific nature of the draconic elements.**

**-In this AU, GLaDOS actually found a human vault before the events of the DLC that it relates to, in other words, the peer review DLC never existed in this AU. The vault was found while Chell was unconscious after the moon incident.**

**-'The Incident' refers to the end of Portal 1.**

**-I'm saying this now, Wheatly is NOT coming back from space in this story, at least as of this moment he's not planned to return.**


	2. New Tests

If she could, GLaDOS would be smiling as she examined the choker she had just finished building. The DNA alteration process had been overhauled royalty, as had multiple other parts of it. The APDNAMD was now a lot thinner and far more advanced compared to the original. She had added in the electro shock system as well as a one-hundred terabyte memory card (just in case something happened and she needed to upload important information to it). She had also added a tracker as well as a bio-scanner to ensure her subject didn't die on her. She had also managed to fix the locking problem and set it to where she could remove it if she wanted. All-in-all once her subject's DNA had been altered, it would function as a full system to watch over them.

"Now for the subject, oh good, she's nearing the end of the final chamber." GLaDOS said after checking the security cameras in that room.

Draca groaned as she was stopped in front of to exit to chamber fifty by several panels and GLaDOS came on the intercom.

"Congratulations subject 7295, you've nearly completed the test. However, this testing track will have to wait, I finished a new device just a few minutes ago and, according to protocol, I must pick the test subject closest to completing their track to test it." she said.

Draca gave a nearby camera an annoyed look and sat down with her portalgun next to her.

"I'm serious, it's a real protocol and my programing doesn't allow me to go against protocols. the elevator behind you will take you to the relaxation vault that will be the start of the next testing track." GLaDOS said.

"Whatever." hissed Draca as she walked over to a panel that had opened to reveal an elevator shaft. She stepped in angrily, she had been so close. The elevator began emitting a slight humming sound that Draca remembered as the gravity simulators that kept a subject from falling as the elevator went through multiple tubes. That is exactly what happened.

After a few minutes, the elevator opened and Draca dropped into a relaxation vault. The vault was nearly empty except for a large nest-like bed on one side and a door on another.

"The device you'll be testing is the Aperture Science DNA Modification Device, or ASDNAMD for short. This device will alter your DNA to match a set creature to allow for easier passing of tests. Here it is." GLaDOS said as a dark-silver choker with seven yellow gems (colored closely to GLaDOS' optic) along the front.

"I'm not getting out of here until I try it, am I?" Draca asked as she picked up the choker and unlatched the back.

She received no response, since she knew the answer. Sighing in annoyance, Draca put the choker on, latching the back closed, where it locked.

Pain shot through her body as the device went to work. In seconds, Draca's vision was slightly darker as she watched the changes occur painfully. Bright-red scales spread down her arms and legs, with four blue rings of scales around each of said limbs. The scales were actually spreading all over her body, with blue stripes (all slightly wavy) along her head and back. Her thumbs were disintegrated, leaving behind only four fingers on each hand, each of which began changing, becoming slimmer and gaining sharp claws at the ends. Her hands and feet were soon draconic paws with her feet also only having four claws. Pain lanced down her spine as she was forced onto all-fours, sharp silver spikes shot out all down her head and back. A tail, with a silver, blade-like, tail-blade, burst out, more spikes shooting out down it. the same blue stripes on her back were also on the tail. Her legs and arms changed painfully to draconic forms, with a purple aperture logo on the upper part of each limb. She cried out as her head reshaped to a draconic form, her light-blue eyes slitting and sharpening her vision. Six silver horns shot out of her altered head, the top two were long, while the two below each of the top ones were smaller. All of the horns and spikes pointed back and were curved down slightly, the spikes a little more so. Draca panted painfully as her teeth sharpened and then came the worst part. Large draconic wings, with silver membranes, burst from her back, causing a cry of pain that was cut off as she passed out from it all.

The dragoness slowly opened her eyes, still feeling the phantom pain from the device still around her neck. She stood up slowly, finding most of her bodily movement to be as fluid and natural as her old body had been.

"Ah, Porta, you're finely awake I see." GLaDOS said over the intercom.

"My name's not Port-" a pained scream cut her off as electricity shot through her system.

"You will go by that name or you will suffer a shock far worse than that, am I clear?"

"Yes, whatever." Porta wasn't happy.

Porta then followed GLaDOS' instructions and entered a large test-chamber. Inside the chamber, there was mostly a large amount of light-blue aperture logos with an odd energy sparking in the centers of each.

"Now then. I've designed the element you are now, so I know it best. According to the files on draconic tradition, each element has a master who teaches others of the same element how to use them. As such, I will be your teacher in how to use your powers. We'll start with the Aperture breath (all dragons have a breath attack). To use this, you have to reach into yourself to find the nerves that trigger it. This is the most basic attack any dragon has, but for our purpose, it's to be fired through the locks you see to activate them." GLaDOS said.

Draca, now Porta, sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to find the nerves being spoken of. It took a little bit, but she found them, there was a huge network of them along her throat and coming from an odd gland in her. Opening her maw, Porta released a beam of pure energy, the energy consisted of a black and white beam that, if one looked closely, had every single color showing in between the two main ones. Having figured it out, Porta fired the beam through the center of all the locks, causing them to turn orange and opening the door on the other end. _I have to admit that that was pretty cool._ Porta thought, she wasn't going to say it outloud though.

The next chamber had some of the same locks as well as some drops and an odd red colored emancipation grid up above.

"I designed your element to be a compilation of most of Aperture's equipment, but you will need these." GLaDOS said as a panel opened and a set of white bracers with the familiar springs of long fall boots rose from the floor.

Generally understanding what they were for, Porta grabbed the bracers and clicked them on the wrist parts of her legs. The bracers gave an electronic click to indicate that they were locked in place before she carefully put her paws down, having went into a hover to get the bracers on. Porta glanced at her wings for a moment, a little shocked that she could fly so quickly, then again, it was likely instinctive. The bracers were on in such a way that they allowed her whole paw to touch the ground, but also would prevent any injury.

"Now, your next lesson is very important, the portal. This is triggered by some of the nerves as before, their color is based off of your primary scale color and the color of the stripes on your back and legs. Simply imagine ripping open space as a portal does." GLaDOS said.

Following her instruction, Porta let the thought of ripping space enter her mind as she opened her maw and fired a red sphere that looked exactly like a portal sphere. The projectile shot through the air and soon came into contact with a portalable wall opening a red portal in the process. The portal was slightly larger than normal, likely so it would fit her and her wings, even though she was still about the same height. She repeated what she had done and opened a blue portal on a different wall. Porta looked through her portals and the locks before firing a beam of Aperture energy through them. She then proceeded to the exit, but stopped when she realized something.

"What's that field for anyway?" she asked, glancing at the red field above her. GLaDOS explained that it was an anti-flight field that would force her wings to her side if she attempted to fly past it. After that, and after making a mental note to look for those fields during her tests, Porta stepped into the, slightly larger, elevator and awaited her next test. She hated GLaDOS, but she couldn't deny that these new abilities were fun, but she still had her goal to complete.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked this chapter.**

**A few notes**

**-The claws and eye-type are the same for all dragons, including Spyro and Cynder, in that they will all have slitted eyes and all will have four claws on each paw.**

**-I know a lot of you wont like that Porta doesn't seem half as shocked as most would probably be, but consider where she is. Being in Aperture Science would make her less susceptible to shock or confusion (Since those would hinder her testing), add this with her anger towards GLaDOS doing this in the first place (and preventing her from completing her goal) I feel it would be understandable that she wouldn't be too surprised, or rather, wouldn't care too much. Do let me know if you like her not being surprised or not though. I also doubt I need to explain why she's starting to like the abilities she has.**

**-Don't worry, this only shows some of her power, she has more, though she doesn't have even a quarter of Cynder or Spyro's power.**

**-Let me know how you like the story, as well as anything that you'd like to point out (for good or bad reasons)**


	3. Crystalline Power

The next test chamber was more like what Porta was use to with only a few differences. The layout of the chamber consisted of vats of neurotoxin, emancipation grids, anti-flight grids, Cube buttons, cubes, and drops. Porta walked up to a rather small cube with a handle, not needing instructions, she grabbed the handle and set it on the button, disabling some of the grids while activating others, also disabling the ant-flight grid. She flew up to examine the place better, finding the exit was connected to a button hidden behind several emancipation grids, the exit itself was past an anti-flight grid and had no other way except flight to get to it.

With her gathered knowledge, Porta started flying around to examine everything, even flipping upside-down on occasion to see if it helped. After a moment, she concluded that the only way to succeed was to take the cube with her and use several well-timed portal placements to fly past several fields and get to the button, this brought an idea to her head as she went to the button and removed the cube. Grids turned on or off after set amounts of time when she did. Setting the cube back on the button, Porta started setting up the first jump. She fired a portal onto a slanted surface before going to set up the next one at the bottom of a drop that was close to the cube and button, but past an emancipation grid that the cube disabled.

Porta smiled when she was ready and grabbed the cube, taking a deep breath before using her wings and propelling herself into the pit. She angled it just right and shot through the portal. While airborne, Porta opened her maw and fired a portal on another slanted surface and one at the point where she'd hit. She went through as the emancipation grid for her next shot shut off allowing her to fire the portals for the third shot. The shot sent her past the anti-flight grid and her wings instantly snapped to her side, she found that she couldn't open them again, the next two shots were easy. Soon she was on the final one. She had to hold the cube off to her side to make it through as she would hit the grids before they went offline. She soon made it to the end and landed, placing the cube on the button and jumping off the high-rise to get to the exit. The exit had opened, but the anti-flight field was still present. She had also found that her wings could open again once she passed the anti-flight grid again.

Porta examined the distance with care. Her sharpened eye-sight soon picked up the answer. The emancipation grid at the exit was turning on and off at regular intervals and behind it was a portal surface. She fired off a portal at the right time to allow it to open on the other side and found that the grid stopped flickering. With the portal opened, Porta portaled to the exit and walked to the elevator, passing an emancipation grid on the way. When she was testing, she had been too distracted to notice the effect the grid had on her, now she could feel it though. The second her scales touched the grid, her mind blurred slightly, it was barely noticeable, but it was enough to cause her to lose the focus she had to have to keep the portals opened and thus caused them to collapse. She wondered what exactly caused the blurring effect though.

* * *

><p><strong>Den hidden near the Dragon Cryogenic Storage<strong>

He sat at the computer that had video feed for three of the dragon cryo storage subjects. He wasn't focused on appearance though, no, he was focused on the dates above each one. All three had the same date and it was soon.

"Who can I use to stop him?" the scientist asked, looking behind him at a little girl in a silver dress and with a companion cube necklace, he knew that this wasn't what she really looked like, but it help him to think of her as a human instead of an inanimate object.

"I think GLaDOS' latest project might work, she's already nearly surpassed Chell's legacy. They called her Draca, but now her name is Porta (given to her by GLaDOS). She's been turned into a dragoness, but she's still stubborn and doesn't give up, just like Chell." the girl, or rather the Companion Cube, said.

Doug smiled. "Thanks CC. Where's this Porta?" he asked.

"Test track D15 approaching chamber four." CC said, smiling kindly. Doug nodded and left, bringing the companion cube with him.

* * *

><p><strong>A chamber in between chambers three and four<strong>

Porta looked at the room filled with multiple colored crystals with confusion. She had been brought here and according to GLaDOS, it was important enough to briefly leave the testing track.

"These crystals are called Spirit Crystals. Each color represents a different effect each one has on dragons. There are a few more that I haven't shown you yet as they are only necessary for future tests. The crystals in these rooms are in different glass enclosures as some may harm others. Now then, the first, and likely most important, crystals are the green ones. There will be plenty of these in the upcoming chambers." GLaDOS said as Porta walked up to the room that had the green crystals.

Commanded by instinct, Porta reached out a paw and placed it on the crystal, which began glowing strongly as it shrank down. Porta could feel it entering her like a thin stream of water. As the crystal shrank, Porta felt it charging something. It had been odd, but felt good.

"Your power isn't unlimited. You draw it from what the dragons call a Mana Pool within yourself, this is an organ inside you that is close to the stomach. This Mana Pool has a certain amount of liquified power in it that runs out after a while. These 'Mana Crystals' are used by dragons to replenish their Mana Pool. I haven't discovered how exactly that works though. Anyway, the next crystals are the red ones."

Again Porta walked to the chamber that held the crystals in question and again her instincts forced her to place a paw on it. The crystal glowed as the last one did, but stopped shrinking in a few seconds (it was less than half its original size now). Porta had felt the power enter her and target the multiple wounds she had had when she was turned, they had remained after the transformation, but now she didn't feel them. Looking at the worst of them, a gash along her shoulder from a turret's bullet, Porta found that the wound had been healed completely, though it was still a little painful.

"Health Crystals do exactly what you'd think, they heal you, however, they can't heal fatal wounds. You'll find these in chambers with dangerous equipment, If it wasn't protocol, then I'd leave them out though. next are the blue crystals."

Porta walked up to them and was a little surprised to find that the pull they seemed to have on her was a lot weaker than the other ones. Never the less, she placed her paw on it and absorbed it, she really didn't feeling anything from it though.

"Unlike the obvious effects of Mana and Health Crystals, Element Crystals (I need a better name than that) increase the strength of one's element, but only when they need that increase. They're stored in liquid form within a separate organ that connects to the Mana Pool. These crystals are often used to give a permanent increase in power when needed, but can also be used by some as a way of gaining the strength to perform more complex attacks. The last crystal I'll be explaining is the Dark Crystals. You are to try to avoid them as they drain your Mana Pool, these will be an obstacle in testing as well as the main ingredient in anti-portal walls, since it will absorb the energy that makes up your portals."

With that, Porta got in the elevator and headed for the fourth chamber, making sure to memorize each of the crystals she had seen. The Dark Crystals had been black with purple light reflecting off them. She also absently noted how little she'd spoken in the past few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter serves to begin part of the main plot while also having Porta get introduced to the Spirit Crystals (Spirit Gems just didn't feel right to me.)**

**I forgot to mention last chapter, but if, at any time, you feel Porta is overpowered, please let me know. Remember to provide reason.**


	4. The Rat's Prophecy

Porta entered chamber four with care. The chamber had some portal walls with an Aperture Science High Energy Pellet Catcher in the center of the room, though no spawner. The catcher was encased in an orange field except the top, where it was blocked by an emancipation grid. Aside from that, Porta was in a room with the exit door and encased in some grating with a small hole in one side that lead to a portal wall. There were also green fields that she recognized as Aperture Science Timed High Energy Pellet Detectors. She'd need more than one portal set to perform this one.

"This next lesson will require an advanced version of your portal breath. Go into the room under here and and absorb all the Element Crystals in it." GLaDOS said as panels moved away to reveal a staircase into a small room filled with the light-blue crystals mentioned.

Porta walked in and did as told, mostly because she didn't feel that these crystals would be something GLaDOS would give her for no reason. After a while, she had finished and decided to look at the artwork all over the walls. Most of it was the usual Companion Cube drawings that she had seen several times as well as the saying that all subjects knew. There were also warnings about GLaDOS and a few other things. After examining the Rattman's work, Porta left and the stair's closed.

"Now then to transfer the additional power, just imagine directing it to that specific attack. Once you're finished, then set up a pair of portals and then imagine switching to a different link and set up another pair." GLaDOS said.

Porta closed her eyes and did as said, once she began, she didn't stop, not until she was out of the energy she was using. With that done, she followed the second part of the instructions and set up a pair of portals that would cause the energy pellet to go through one of the timed detectors, she then imagined changing her link and fired two more portals to go through the first detector and then the second. This continued for several minutes until she had it all set up.

"Now then, absorb some Mana Crystals and then imagine forming a sphere of pure elemental energy and release it. A fair warning, this attack will continually drain your mana until you either run out or release your hold on it, at which point it'll become unstable and bounce everywhere for a bit before disappearing." with those instructions, several Mana Crystals rose from the ground and Porta absorbed some. She then followed GLaDOS' instructions and fired a High Energy Pellet into one of her portals, at which point she had to be careful when moving because of the large amount of focus she was having to put forth to keep the nearly twenty portals opened as well as the HEP. Porta did make sure that she always had a paw on at least two Mana Crystals though, GLaDOS hadn't been lying, the HEP took a ton of energy to maintain.

Once she was finished and walked into the elevator for her next chamber, she laid down. Porta was actually shocked though when the next chamber turned out to be a relaxation vault with a large nest in the center.

"The scientists that originally tested dragons found that their bodies were immune to the adrenaline vapor used to keep subjects awake so they designed the tracks to have a break area every few chambers." GLaDOS said, it was then that Porta realized how quiet and obedient she had been, this would not do.

"What exactly is with you today? You've been simply too kind, where's the neurotoxin vents or the turrets? So far, the only dangerous things I've encountered are parts or abilities from my own body." Porta said in a hissing voice.

"If you must know, I'm using old chambers and just updating their design to match modern Aperture." GLaDOS sounded angry.

"Whatever, oh and GLaDOS." she took flight and hovered close to a camera with pure hatred in her slitted eyes, "I haven't forgotten my plans and I will ensure that, when I take you down, it is as slow and painful as possible. I will ensure that you, the Central AI, suffer just as much as the rest of us subjects, I will rip you apart too, something you can thank yourself for allowing me to d-" Porta cried out in pain as electricity shot through her system and she dropped to the floor, panting. She glared hatefully at the camera that seemed to glow and angry red now.

"How dare you speak that way to me. You're my **pet** now and I will not allow you to speak in such a way!" GLaDOS seemed to growl.

"So that's it huh. That's why you've left me alive, because I'll suffer more as your pet than as a corpse." Porta let out a slight chuckle, "I'll tell you now **master**… Letting me live will be the biggest mistake of your life, after all, this pet bites and she bites hard." Porta finished with a dark growl that turned into a yelp when she was shocked again, she had expected that for mocking GLaDOS and she couldn't be happier.

With that done, and her hatred for GLaDOS reaffirmed, Porta laid down in the nest to sleep, however, this was cut off by her stomach growling.

"ah yes, it's feeding time." GLaDOS said mockingly as a human test subject was dropped into the chamber.

Porta's instincts took over at that moment and she lunged, sinking her teeth into the human's neck and snapping it before eating it, bone and all. She was shocked at what she did. Porta laid back down in her nest and just stared at the blood stain, where the human had been, for several minutes before falling asleep.

Once she had awoken, Porta stood up and headed into the elevator to the next test. As she was on her way, Porta sat down, curling her tail around her right fore-paw, and thought about the day before while silently watching the light reflect off her red and blue scales.

"I was looking through the reasons for draconic testing to be stopped, you know one of the top reasons? It was found that, do to similarities in scent and general stature, humans were often used as a snack. You should be lucky that I did this to you then, because I had intended to start the project back up, so now you'll be the one killing the humans instead of the dragons killing you. Hmm, I just realized something, you're more like Aperture Equipment now in that you kill humans." GLaDOS said sadistically.

Porta did her best to ignore the sadistic AI as the elevator stopped and she examined the chamber before her. This chamber would require her to set portals in the right places and start flying through them while pressing several timed buttons and, from the look of it, she'd need to glide to the exit. With this decided, she stepped forward to begin, that's when she noticed the malfunctioning panel and started for the room beyond.

"Where are you going pet?" GLaDOS asked darkly.

"Shock me if you want, I'm going to see what that Rattman Den has to offer." Porta said before dashing behind the panel, yelping when she was shocked again.

The room smelled of fresh paint, which was still dripping on the walls. Inside was a single large mural depicted an odd scenario. The room depicted looked to be the Central AI chamber, in the center was a large mechanical purple dragon glaring down at five others. One of the other dragons looked to be her, the next was a white dragon, next to the white dragon was a purple one and a black one. Finely, off to the side; and apparently hiding while typing on something; was a small black,silver, and yellow dragon hatchling with the stripes and marks of an Aperture dragon. The picture was still wet, meaning it had been recently painted. Above each dragon was a number written in a familiar font. Above her was '7295', above the white dragon was '4836', above the purple dragon with her and the others was '768', above the black dragon was '765', and above the large dragon in the center was '863'. The font was that of the test subject IDs.

With this gathered and memorized. Porta left and began her test, setting up a total of eight portals and dropping down into one before pressing the buttons as she passed them. Finally, she glided into the exit and stepped into the elevator for the next chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed. So next chapter will include the strongest attack dragons can do as well as some plot development and a new character. If I remember.**


	5. Twisted Light

"I have a surprise for you after this next test, I'm serious." GLaDOS said as Porta entered the next chamber, which was immensely simple.

The chamber had a circle in the center with four spikes around it and several purple crystals around it. Porta walked towards the crystals and stopped when GLaDOS spoke up again.

"These crystals are called Fury Crystals, they allow you to charge you elemental power, which can also happen during battles or when angry. Basically, just absorb them until you feel like you have enough and then stand on the fury detector in the center of the room and channel you power, instinct will take over from there."

Porta started absorbing the crystals then and after a moment, she felt ready and stood in the center. Closing her eyes and channeling her elemental energy, she floated in the air. Three High Energy Pellets formed around her and began spinning like the outer rings of an atom, several portals opened around her as a sphere of explosive aperture energy shot through them in an eternal cycle, a huge Aperture Science symbol lit up below her as pillars of Aperture energy exploded out of the center parts of the sections of the symbol. Porta drew her wings in around her as the energy began charging, her eyes closed, this caused the pillars to spin and connect in the center as one. Suddenly, Porta could **feel** the world around her, as well as exactly what would be hit by the fury, she targeted the four spikes around her and unleashed the power. Her wings snapped out as her eyes opened and the energy released. the High Energy Pellets that were around her sped up and shot out while the portals collapsed and exploded, the pillar of energy in the center exploded outward in a ring shape, and the sphere of explosive energy expanded before exploding. The energy from the fury was then absorbed by the pad below her and Porta walked to the open door, noting the scorch marks on the wall from which the attack had hit.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else in the facility<strong>

Grace was having a terrible day. First she was nearly killed by some laser fields during a test, then she was shot by a turret, after that she had found an odd mural that depicted four dragons attacking a large mechanical dragon with a smaller dragon hiding off to the side and typing, then she had to run from an android that looked like a little girl with turret eyes and two sub-machine guns, then GLaDOS selected her for an odd experiment involving some kind of choker that painfully turned her into a dragoness that looked a lot like one of the dragons from the mural (specifically the one that had her subject ID over it), and now GLaDOS claimed to have a surprise for her.

Grace glanced at her draconic form in a mirror that was in her current chamber for some reason. She had scales that looked white, though they probably only looked that way because of the intensity of their glow; her eyes were still green, but were now slitted; she had four claws on each of her paws; thick orange scales went down her chest to the half-way point on the bottom part of her tail; She had two wavy orange horns on her head; orange wing-membranes; an orange dagger-like tail blade; small orange spikes ran down her back; and she was wearing what she guested was general draconic testing gear.

The gear consisted of the metal choker that was the device that did this to her (and acted as a shock collar), draconic long fall bracers that allowed her whole paw to touch the ground, but also absorbed impacts like long fall boots, and finally there was the ASHPD that was strapped to her right front paw where the wrist was. The device wrapped around her wrist carefully the barrel was right above her wrist but in such a way that she'd have to raise her paw to fire, it had the normal three prongs that all portal-guns used though they were designed to fold outward when she stepped down while still maintaining a gravity field for grabbing cubes. While she didn't like the testing gear, she really couldn't deny how much she liked the new form she had.

"Are you going to finish this test or what?" GLaDOS asked angrily.

"Yea Yea. I'm going Gladdy." Grace said before throwing a cube onto the button and walking into the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>With Porta<strong>

Porta turned as a panel opened up and a dragoness with glowing white scales stepped out, seeming rather annoyed.

"And you might be?" Porta asked while noting the similarities the dragoness had with the white dragon from the mural a few chambers back.

"Grace, Test Subject 4836 if you were looking for an ID." Grace said, she seemed to not be entirely sane.

"Well nice to meet you Grace, I'm Porta, formerly Draka, Test Subject 7295." Porta looked away then and looked at the camera that was trailed on them.

"Ah yes, you're wondering why I've brought another subject into this track. From here on out you two will be partners, I've ensured that you both have roughly the same knowledge even if you two are different elements." GLaDOS explained.

"So, what **is** your element anyway? Mine's Light." Grace asked Porta.

"Aperture, blame the sadistic AI for that. I'm basically a living compilation of some of Aperture Science's equipment." Porta went to work then, the chamber would require a lot of focus and timing from both of them with her acting as the primary portaler while Grace used her element to activate several Light Triggers. The test would have went by with ease had GLaDOS not decided to take Porta's advice and drop several turrets in the room, which lead to a lot of bullet wounds and the absorption of several Health Crystals.

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Cryogenic Storage Wing<strong>

The containers were closer than they should have been, right next to each other actually. The red light on either was suddenly changed to green as a strong mist escaped each container. The containers opened and a purple dragon and black dragoness fell out.

Cynder was the first to stand, her black scales barely reflecting the low lighting while the white darkness markings along her body seemed to glow from it. She stretched out her entire body for a moment then turned to her purple friends.

Spyro slowly stood and stretched as his friend watched.

"This isn't good, I can only think of maybe two reasons for our release, and one is highly unlikely. Either we have to test again or somehow dad has escaped and is trying to take over and destroy this world." Cynder still looked like a teen thanks to the preservation gases that the facility was known to have.

"I'd rather test then face Malefor again, though you never did answer why you call him dad." Spyro said as he tested a few of his elements to ensure he wasn't rusty.

"Because he is and I'd rather acknowledge the fact than ignore it. It's similar to why I still wear these." Cynder raised a paw to show her shackles.

A slightly psychotic male voice suddenly came on the intercoms.

"Okay look, I've woken you two from cryo three days ahead of time as to help you prepare and meet the two allies you'll need to work with. In three days three other dragons will be released from cryo stasis. Two of them are former servants of the Dark Master while the third is Cynder's father Malefor. I can't stop this release and so I've begun, with help from a few friends of mine that aren't actually there, to prepare a team to face him off. I've been monitoring Malefor's brain activity and it seems he intends to take over the facility, from there I think he'll try to destroy this world… In the chamber you're in you'll find a mural I've drawn to help you get an idea of Malefor's intentions. The dragons aren't his doing though. I've also set up a computer system so you can look up the subjects mentioned and find their current location. For the hatch-ling though, just look up the Central AI." the man said.

Cynder shrugged as her and Spyro walked over to the mural mentioned. The mural depicted a large mechanical Malefor facing down four dragons, one of the dragons looked odd while the other was a light dragoness and the last two were Cynder and Spyro themselves. Off to the side, they could make out a small hatch-ling with similar bodily markings as the odd dragon. Most of them had subject IDs above them. Next to the mural was a computer terminal.

Spyro asked how they'd use it since he was sure neither knew how to get past the firewall that was definitely present, to which Cynder just walked up to it and started looking around the data files.

"Dang, there's a strong firewall blocking the subject bios, just give me a minute." Cynder typed for a few moments and the screen showed a digital firewall being shattered as she opened the subject files with the same IDs as the two older dragons from the mural.

_Subject ID: 7395_

_Subject name: Porta (Formerly Draka(not real name))_

_Race: Dragon (formerly human)_

_Gender: Female_

_Current Testing Track: D15 Chamber 8_

_Notable traits: Stubborn, never gives up, Anger prone, slightly insane (according to official sanity tests), and determined to complete her goal._

_Notes from Central AI: Porta is an Aperture element dragon created with the Aperture Science DNA Manipulation Device and an experiment to test my ability to design DNA strands for specific traits. She has come close to destroying me once. I will also note that Porta is rather complicated mentally._

_Subject ID: 4836_

_Subject name: Grace_

_Race: Dragon (formerly human)_

_Gender: Female_

_Current Testing Track: D15 Chamber 8_

_Notable traits: Insane (relatively high score on insanity test), creative, playful, and loves to mock others_

_Notes from Central AI: Grace is a Light dragoness that's another subject of my work with the ASDNAMD, she isn't as complicated as Porta, but she is still strange in her own regard. Grace has been known to have insane ideas (most actually work) and seems to have emotional responses mixed up (most notably is finding getting shot fun)_

Cynder reread this before examining the 3D image files that related to them both before and after becoming dragons. After that, she looked up the Central AI, having to bypass several additional firewalls. She found that the Central AI was a human mind placed within a computer. The AI's name was GLaDOS (Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System.). Cynder also read about the Aperture Massacre in which most of the people in the facility were killed with deadly neurotoxins. A note from GLaDOS said that it was vengeance for them putting her into a computer against her will.

"Alright, you've been too quiet, so go ahead and ask." Cynder said suddenly as she looked at Spyro, who was to her right.

"How did you know how to do any of this, I mean, I know a few things about computers, but still?" Spyro asked.

"I spent some time learning about them in those nesting areas that one of the escaped dragon subjects was setting up. Eventually dad contacted me through email and taught me how to hack." Cynder got up and left then, bringing her and Spyro to an elevator to get to testing track D15.

Doug smiled from his spot in a nearby den, one that was from the mentioned dragon in fact. These two, with the help of the others would definitely destroy Malefor. With that, he started preparing an emergency program that would, hopefully, ensure GLaDOS plays her part in this. _Around_ _four hundred years and I still got it._ Doug thought, though he wasn't sure of the exact time since he had no reason to keep track of it do to the preservation gases.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, I was having writers block and a lot of distraction, hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up in time.**


	6. Entwined Fate: Connected

Through the portal, past the turrets, over the rocket turret, and to the button to finish the test. This had been what Porta and Grace's testing was like for the past several hours, and they were sick of it.

"Seriously GLaDOS, could you come up with a chamber without all these common occurrences, I mean… even I could come up with a better chamber." Porta said angrily as she sat down in one of the chamber. Her answer was a shock from the choker around her neck.

"If you're so sure that you could come up with something better then why don't you?" GLaDOS asked angrily, something had been bothering her for a while now and this wasn't helping.

"A floor of Dark Crystals (Requiring flight) with several Mana Crystals along the walls to keep elemental power at full. Multiple rooms, each ending in different locks, and a door on the roof." Porta left the concept a little vague for the moment.

"Continue."

Porta went on to explain the different rooms, one could have a combination of turrets and rocket turrets, another could involve moving laser fields, another could involve a laser moving in patterns that forced them to time it, another could involve bombs, and another could require use of the five main gels. GLaDOS wasn't too happy to have such a devastatingly deadly chamber designed by a test subject, though she had to give Porta credit for her thought. GLaDOS used some aspects of Porta's design to create her next chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>Central AI Chamber<strong>

"What is wrong with me today?" GLaDOS asked herself, still having trouble thinking.

_Low level hacking, it's not much, just implanting small ideas that have nothing to do with testing but are still likely to be important._ Caroline said without care.

"**What! **Why didn't you mention this before?"

_Because it's Doug doing the hacking._ Caroline made it sound natural, then again, it probably was.

"Of course, that explains it." it really did as, being connected as she was to Caroline, GLaDOS knew that Caroline loved Doug. GLaDOS turned her attention to the most recently found draconic information.

_ Report on Draconic Twins by Cave Johnson._

_ Caroline's going to kill me for keeping her out of this, that girl seems fascinated with anything derived from mythology. Anyway, today we found twin dragons, and they're more confusing than the normal dragons. Twins are apparently always exactly the same except their tail blades, unless they're different genders (which seems to be more common then 'same gender' twins). Apparently, twins have a lot of odd abilities that are based off passive use of Magi rays (the part of the light spectrum that dragons use for their elements). Draconic twins appear to be connected in a deeper sense then human twins. Draconic Twins are able to feel each other's pain, actually it would seem that their hearts beat in unison and stop at the same time (no matter what). They can sense the others presence when within a certain radius (which has yet to be identified). They seem to have a natural telepathic link that can cross any distance. When they have an emotional spike, a chain and set of chokers appears on them in the primary color of their element (This seems to be a sort of calming mechanism as it reminds them of each other). When their 'Twin Chain' appears they seem to sync (finishing the other sentence without even the slightest pause and some other things like synced movement, thought, or elemental use). Twins are always protective of each other (even when one tries to kill the other), they also seem to naturally curl into each when sleeping._

_Side Note: attempted to inject humans with draconic DNA, found it to kill the human instantly._

_He's right, I do want to kill him, but only partly from keeping this a secret._ Caroline said, appearing on a monitor as a teenage girl with the same eyes as GLaDOS herself (Practically the only thing different from Chell's appearance).

"And the other part is for putting you into me isn't it?" GLaDOS asked angrily, she hated when Caroline took over one of her screens.

_Actually, the other part is for being too cowardly to upload me himself. You know though, we're a lot like draconic twins when you think about it. We look the same, except for the light blue lines that run along us when I'm in control. We have a similar telepathic connection. We're in sync most of the time. We feel the pain of the other._

"Only because we're in the same body."

The next few minutes were mostly spent arguing, ironically, like a pair of siblings. They especially argued when they spoke in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Chamber N5 of track D15<strong>

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other with smiles, they had missed Porta and Grace several times, but wouldn't miss them this time. Getting to the testing track had been easy, but keeping up with those two hadn't in the slightest. Cynder and Spyro, more than once, had found themselves entering a nesting chamber right as the other two left, luckily, the two had gotten distracted and so Spyro and Cynder had been able to pass them.

"This was harder than I thought." Cynder said as she glanced through a small hole in the wall that lead to a countdown timer (this timer was for them to know how long they had.) the timer read _1:23:20:15 _(1 day: 23 hours: 20 minutes: 15 seconds) there were milliseconds on the list as well, but those were moving too fast to examine.

"We took longer than expected, at this rate, we'll barely have time to introduce ourselves and learn enough about them to work properly as a team before Malefor takes hold of the facility and we have to kill him… again." Spyro really didn't like that Malefor was even still alive, much less that he was likely planning to destroy the world.

An hour and a half later, Porta and Grace entered the chamber to find the two. Cynder just smiled.

"Nice to meet you two I'm Cynder and that's Spyro. We need your help." was all she really said.

_1 day:22 hours:50 minutes:20 seconds_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sadly, I failed to keep to my usual schedule (do to something as simple as distraction no less!). Hope you enjoy the semi-late upload. Yes I'm going to ATTEMPT to keep track of how long until Malefor and his two allies are free of cryo, after that it shouldn't take long for the final battle to occur (Though I admit that this'll be one of my shorter stories, well, most likely at least.)**


	7. Puzzle of Time

"Why should we help two strangers?" Porta asked, to which Spyro and Cynder rolled their eyes.

"Because we're needed for the same reason you two are." Spyro said plainly.

"Start from the beginning." Grace said before jumping up and down like a hyperactive child, this stopped after a moment. Cynder sat up, as she had been laying down, and walked over to the opening that showed the timer.

"This all started about four-hundred years ago. That was when me and Spyro defeated my evil father, Malefor, Everything was alright back then. One day, a rift opened up across the land of Avalar, from it came humans and they took several of us here. We were forced to test for about two years before we started getting put in cryogenic storage. One of us escaped though, they called him 'The Shadow Master' he started leaving nesting areas around the facility, these each aided in either the test or his ultimate goal, to Kill the man responsible for this." Cynder began.

"About two and a half days ago, we were awoken by someone, they didn't identify themselves or even show themselves, but they needed us. Malefor was in cryo as well and when that timer" Spyro motioned toward the timer, which currently read _1:22:45:30_, "hits zero, he'll be released. The human, as that's definitely what he was, said that he'd been monitoring Malefor's brain activity and that Malefor intends to take control of the facility, after that, it's likely that he'll attempt his original plans again."

"Total annihilation of the world."

The two ex-humans nodded in understanding as they left the nesting chamber, followed by the other dragons in the room, who were currently in general testing equipment (long-fall bracers and ASHPDs).

The next chamber would require use of mobility gels, which made Porta excited. GLaDOS came on and explained what to think of for Porta to use her mobility breaths (which were basically beam versions of mobility gels). With her instructions, Porta fired a blue beam (the same color as Repulsion Gel). When the beam hit the floor in front of a heightened area with an anti-flight field blocking flight as an option, it left a glowing blue substance. Porta quickly jumped on it and bounced up to the rise, followed by her three allies.

The next part of the chamber required a jump using Propulsion Gel, the anti-flight field was still in effect though so they'd be unable to fly to the other side. After preparing the jump, Porta took to the substance, laughing as she shot off the ramp with her wings shifting uncomfortable from the locking effect of the field. Porta landed, falling through another anti-flight field which released her wings from their locked state, and stretched out the appendages, smiling at the feeling it brought. Spyro, Cynder, and Grace landed and did the same.

Next came Conversion Gel the chamber itself was complex as well though. Porta spread Conversion energy (She had decided to call the substances Mobility Energies since they weren't at all like gels) around the area before using portals to bring her group to a higher area and from their to four separate locations with elemental locks. Porta used pure Aperture energy, like the others, to trigger the Aperture, Light, Darkness, and Convexity locks respectively. After that, they all raced to the door, Grace coming in first with Spyro last.

Next was a chamber that involved pressing several buttons to align different panels in the proper places before Porta had to cover the panels in Reflective Energy (which looked like Conversion energy, only with a surface that closely resembled a mirror. After that, on the other three corners of the chamber, her allies (she didn't see any of them as friends just yet) had to set up Discouragement Redirection Cubes so that the laser would hit the first of the maze of, now reflective, panels until it activated the receptacle near her and the group left.

The final section to the chamber was one that involved Porta's all-time favorite gel, Adhesion Gel. Porta absorbed a large amount of Mana Crystals and stayed next to even more of them as she spread Adhesion Energy all over the chamber, allowing full movement. After that she split up with her group and each took a separate wall. Porta had to coat some cubes in Adhesion Energy to place them on detector panels (which were for that very purpose and were light blue until a cube was adhered to them, which changed their color to orange). After setting up all the cubes for her wall, she placed a patch of Repulsion Energy and jumped off (using her wings to propel herself). Porta laughed a little at the feeling of gravity suddenly taking hold of her again. She quickly hit the patch of Repulsion Energy and bounced over to the wall opposite her's (Grace's Wall). She repeated this (helping the others out) until she got to the final wall (Spyro's).

"So, this Malefor guy, exactly what's he like?" Porta asked as she slowed down to speak to Spyro, she was barely bothered by the fact that she was standing sideways.

"Evil. Malefor believes that it's the destiny of the purple dragons to bring about what he calls 'The Great Cleansing' which basically means destroying the world and allowing it to rebuild itself. As I just said, he's a purple dragon like me, meaning he can control all the elements (well… all except yours). He also dabbles in dark magic (which even Cynder knows) its actually something that runs in their family. Malefor is willing to do and kill anything to complete what he believes to be his destiny." Spyro stated angrily.

Soon, Porta and her group were walking into the exit elevator. They had gone through a few more chambers and were now going to N6. All of them were tired, Porta mostly, since she was using a lot of her elemental energy during the tests.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow Nest of chamber 13 Test Track D67<strong>

Doug watched from his hacked camera as the group of four relaxed in N6. They weren't exactly friends just yet, but it wouldn't be too long before they at least knew enough for them to be able to work together. He just hoped that the addition of the final card wouldn't cause problems.

"You're doing great for a human." a male voice said as a video feed activated, showing a black scaled dragon with brown eyes, not much else could be determined from the feed.

"I know that Shadow Master, I just hope the addition of a hatch-ling won't cause too many problems." Doug said as he glanced protectively at CC who looked like she was sleeping, of course, he already knew it was merely a trick of his mind.

"A hatch-ling wouldn't likely cause problems between the four, but I'm sure Porta and Grace will enjoy teasing her. Cynder would too, though I'm also sure that they'll do anything to protect her." Doug just nodded at that.

_1 day:10 hours:36 minutes:30 seconds_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got the chapter out on time! Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Entwined Fate: Pasts

Spyro and Cynder were in one of the nesting areas Shadow Master had left behind. Cynder was scanning through several data files for more information on what they had missed while in cryo.

It didn't take long for her to come across the one detailing 'The Incident'. The file explained how the subject, Chell, Had passed through all the chambers and survived GLaDOS' attempt to kill her before running through the 'backstage' of the facility until she got to the Central AI Chamber and used GLaDOS' own defences against her, ending in the destruction of GLaDOS and her subsequent placement in primary stasis. This then lead to her eventual release where she placed a random core in charge, which ended in the near destruction of the facility. Ultimately, she was released because of her danger to the facility.

Cynder soon found files on the history of everyone that was involved in their current problem (GLaDOS, Grace, her, Spyro, and Porta). She opened the files quickly and began reading.

* * *

><p><strong>GLaDOS' Past<strong>

The Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System's 'Genetic Lifeform' component was a childhood friends of Aperture Science, then named Aperture Fixtures, founder Cave Johnson. She was creative and loved science (to the point that some would joke about her being 'married to science'). Her original name was Caroline. She had a husband, a scientist by the name of Kevin, and a daughter, named Cell. While a woman of science, Caroline had not approved of being put in the GLaDOS, should Cave die before it was finished. This lead to anger when Cave died and the GLaDOS project was almost complete. When she was put in and the GLaDOS system was first turned on, she killed all the scientists out of revenge. Luckily, her daughter was already in cryo and her husband was, unfortunately, already dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace's Past<strong>

Grace is the daughter of one of the scientists that worked on the Multiverse Project (Co-head Mary to be precise). As a child, she was hyper and often could listen for hours about the theories and projects that her father worked on, even though she couldn't quite understand most of it. Do to Grace's energetic nature (and her father's teachings on the portal project) she was chosen for future testing and placed in cryo at the same time as her cousin Cell. Before this, Cell and Grace were as close as, and often mistaken for, sisters. Cell and Grace were near inseparable until their placement in cryo, often staying with each other when one of them was sick and always protecting the other. Unfortunately, the extended time in Cryogenic Storage lead to the deaths of many of the subjects, leading Grace to believe that Cell was dead. This has caused an impact on her emotions, causing her to seem either angry or happy at all times, but underneath she's lost and confused without Cell.

* * *

><p><strong>Cynder's Past<strong>

Cynder is a darkness dragoness brought here by none other than the two siblings that worked on the Multiverse Project, Kevin and Mary. She was raised by her father as a servant until shortly after her fifth hatchday, at which point she was corrupted and used to kill thousands of innocents, the exact number is unknown. Some time after her twelfth hatchday, she was saved by the Convexity dragon Spyro. This lead to her eventually gaining romantic feelings for him. Once brought to Aperture, she killed Kevin. She then spent four years testing, during which she managed to learn how to hack and attempted an escape. She was eventually captured and placed in cryogenic storage.

* * *

><p><strong>Spyro's Past<strong>

Spyro is a Convexity dragon that was raised by dragonflies for most of his life. At the age of twelve, he discovered his fire breath and left his home to discover his heritage. Spyro is the son of the Fire dragon Ignitus and the Ice dragoness Blizzard (younger sister of the Ice dragon Cyril). He is extremely powerful in all aspects, but his emotions drive him. At the age of fifteen, him and Cynder worked together to destroy Cynder's father Malefor. He was brought to Aperture by Mary, who he killed upon sight. At one point during his five years of testing, he was captured and placed in Cryogenic Storage.

**Pota's Past**

Porta was childhood friends of Chell's. The two were both best friends and eternal rivals. They would always try to best each other and once they set their minds to doing so for a specific topic, it was impossible to get them to stop. Porta was an only child, but she spoke of her cousins as if they were part of her direct family. When she awoke from cryo, she took on the false name of Draka and; after hearing that her rival and friend (Chell) had managed to destroy GLaDOS, escape the facility, get dragged back, and eventually get GLaDOS to release her; she wanted to, of course, do better and set out to do so. Much like Grace, she had an event and thought impact her emotions. Just like her 'sister' Porta, AKA Cell is lost and confused without Grace, but she hides it well. A malfunction in her cryochamber has left her with minor amnesia, specifically, she can't remember Grace's name.

* * *

><p><strong>With Cynder and Spyro<strong>

Cynder looked shocked, confused, and interested as she spoke. "How did they find out our pasts?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I can't believe this." Spyro said, leaning over Cynder and rereading what he'd read.

"Can't believe what?"

"We're all, in one way or another, related by blood. Porta is GLaDOS' daughter and Grace's cousin and we killed Porta's father and Grace's mother. I lost faith in destiny and fate a long time ago, but this makes me reconsider."

"So… we're all connected and deeply too." Spyro just nodded at Cynder's summary.

* * *

><p><strong>With Porta and Grace<strong>

"What's wrong Grace?" Porta asked as her and Grace laid down to rest for a bit, GLaDOS couldn't blame them, the two had been using a lot of elemental energy.

"I could ask you the same thing, so why not tell me what's wrong with you first?" Grace asked with a dark smile.

"I've just been trying to figure out why your name sounds so familiar."

"Oh. You remind me of my, likely dead, cousin. That's why I'm down."

"Who was your cousin?" Porta had curled up in an odd fashion as she asked that question. She hadn't expected Graces answer though.

"Cell."

Porta stared in shock at that. It was only a moment later that she pulled Grace into a tight hug, a few tears escaping her eyes. Grace was shocked and confused until Porta spoke. "That's why you sounded familiar, it's really you. Grace, Cell's my real name." the two hugged tighter after that.

"Oh how cute, now get back to testing." GLaDOS said angrily, though Caroline did find it cute.

Porta stood up then and glared at the camera in the chamber. "We're having a reunion here, so shut up and leave us be, we thought each other dead, so we deserve this much." she then laid back down and relaxed next to Grace at least until GLaDOS shocked them both.

None of them were sure who'd come out alive in the coming battle, and every moment together was saviored for that reason.

_0 day:12 hours:6 minutes:4 seconds_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoy. Sorry I didn't release this on time. Sorry the 'reunion' wasn't that well written.**


	9. Release

The group of four dragons skidded to a halt from three different angles of the chamber, all meeting in the center. They all smiled at each other for a moment, seeing as they had split up nearly seven chambers ago.

"So what'd you two find out?" Grace asked.

"We went into the files and found some information about several events. Including your's, Porta's, GLaDOS', and our pasts here in Aperture." Cynder said calmly.

Porta and Grace nodded in understanding before heading to the elevator that lead to the nest chamber where they'd be relaxing.

_0 days:8 hours:3 minutes:40 seconds_

It was generally quite in the chamber with everyone unable to find anything to talk about. This changed when Spyro suggested a sparring match. GLaDOS, of course, accepted the idea and gave them an empty chamber to fight in.

Porta and Spyro took up positions on opposite sides of the chamber. After a pause, a buzzer sounded and the two lunged. Spyro attacked first with a tail swipe followed by a small meteor shower (caused by his fire and earth elements). When the smoke from the meteors dissipated, Porta was no where to be found. Spyro looked around for a moment before an aperture (an attack Porta recently learned) opened up right below him, causing him to fall and allowing Porta to jump out, seeing as the aperture, while shallow, was opened over an underground maintenance area.

Porta smiled darkly as she charged her element in the back of her throat. The second Spyro got out of the, one-foot deep, hole, she blasted him and took flight. Spyro took to the air as well and they engaged in a long melee battle that ended in both them landing on the ground. The second she was recovered from the fall, Porta fired a sphere of Aperture energy at Spyro, who easily dodged it. Porta flew into the air then and dropped, opening a portal below her before flying through it and out the one created by the sphere from moments ago. She slammed into Spyro with full forced and they rolled, but it was Spyro that pinned her in the end.

"How?" Porta asked simply.

"Time element." was Spyro's only response as he got off her and the two stepped aside for the next match.

_0 days:6 hours:20 minutes:31 seconds_

Grace and Cynder's battle had been going on for quite some time, their opposing elements limiting both to low-power attacks and melee. Grace fired a light beam, which Cynder dodged and countered with a darkness beam. Cynder teleported behind Grace, at which point Grace spun and tail swiped her, sending her into another wall. Cynder quickly got up and breathed darkfire, which Grace countered with lightfire.

It was no surprise that the two had finally reached their limit. They both rose in the air as light and darkness (respectively) swirled around them before compacting into a sphere that subsequently exploded from both. As the smoke cleared, the two were still standing.

"Let's call this even, I should have expected us to be balanced anyway." Cynder said.

"Yea." Grace agreed as she sat down.

_0 days:4 hours:3 minutes:58 seconds_

* * *

><p><strong>Rat Den at unknown location<strong>

Doug looked at the computer with fear and annoyance, both from the time (fear) and from the rapidly moving spider that wasn't actually there (annoyance). He had recently come in contact with an experimental gel designed to create hallucinations and this, coupled with his schizophrenia, was making it difficult to focus.

"CC, could you get that spider off the screen." Doug asked angrily as he typed the coding that would play a major part in his plan.

CC nodded and walked (well, his mind made it seem like she walked) to the screen before flicking the spider off and walking back with an annoyed huff. "How'd you get that stuff on you again?" she asked, she knew, but it was still annoying.

"I let my curiosity get to me."

Doug typed for a few moments more before smiling and saving the file. He'd finished the program. After a few seconds of hacking, he had it stored in GLaDOS' protocol files, it would show itself in a little over two hours. Doug leaned back happily, though he quickly became annoyed when his mind created several snakes and scorpions around the place he was at.

"You should rest Doug." CC said from his right, Doug nodded and slept.

_0 days:2 hours:42 minutes:18 seconds_

* * *

><p><strong>Central AI chamber<strong>

GLaDOS whimpered a little after feeling a powerful hack into her system and the addition of a new protocol file.

"Caroline, get your boyfriend to stop this." GLaDOS growled.

"I doubt he's the main problem anymore. I can't see all of the protocol, but it's an emergence transfer protocol to be activated in the event of a hack with a specific keystroke, one that is definitely draconic in nature." Caroline replied as timers flashed on screen in the chamber.

GLaDOS paid little mind to them and soon shut them off.

_0 days:0 hours:2 minutes:10 seconds_

**Draconic Cryo Vault**

The lights around the three cryo vaults began to flash rapidly as a timer formed on all the screens in Aperture Science.

_0 days:0 hours:0 minutes:10 seconds_

_0 days:0 hours:0 minutes:9 seconds_

_0 days:0 hours:0 minutes:8 seconds  
>0 days:0 hours:0 minutes:7 seconds<em>

_0 days:0 hours:0 minutes:6 seconds_

_0 days:0 hours:0 minutes:5 seconds_

_0 days:0 hours:0 minutes:4 seconds_

_0 days:0 hours:0 minutes:3 seconds_

_0 days:0 hours:0 minutes:2 seconds_

_0 days:0 hours:0 minutes:1 seconds_

_0 days:0 hours:0 minutes:0 seconds_

An alarm rang through the facility as the three chambers opened and three dragons stepped out.

The first was an Electricity Dragoness, the second was a Shadow Dragon, and the final one was none other than the Dark Master himself, Malefor. Malefore laughed evilly as he stretched out and then went over to a nearby computer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chamber N20 of track D15<strong>

The group watched the timer strike zero in silence. Cynder and Spyro were worried about what would happen next. Porta was, shockingly, worried about GLaODS (likely from the fact that GLaDOS was, technically, her mother). Grace was just worried about her cousin.

"This is my domain now!" Malefor's voice rang strongly through the speakers of the facility, causing the four dragons to shiver.

"Come on." Cynder said as she stood up with her three friends and they headed for the exit to confront Malefor. The four dragons ran out of the chamber and right into an odd sight.

Two large dragons, one male and the other female, were in the center of the chamber holding down a hatch-ling who was trying to escape.

The hatch-ling had black scales with four yellow stripes down each leg and down her (as it was definitely female) back, On the upper part of her legs was a dark-yellow Aperture Science logo, her underbelly was silver, and she was wearing a similar choker to Grace and Porta. The hatch-ling's unusual yellow eyes (which had the iris and pupils yellow and the rest black) looked up at them with a pleading expression.

Porta didn't even think as she lunged at the dragons holding the hatch-ling down, and it took only a few seconds before they were running off. Porta picked up the hatch-ling, feeling that the scales were metallic, this, coupled with the odd eyes, lead to Porta's assumption that the hatch-ling was an android.

"As much as it pains me to say it… thanks, now put me down." the hatch-ling spoke with a voice familiar and different.

"You're GLaDOS aren't you?" Porta asked, the hatch-ling just nodded.

The group walked off after that, no one really wanting to say anything just yet, though GLADOS was still annoyed because Porta had placed the AI on her back (effectively preventing GLaDOS from getting to walk by herself).

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M BACK! Sorry I was gone for so long, got hit with some major writer's block. I hope this chapter's at least decent. Also, tell me if I did a good job on keeping track of the timer in the story. I should update on Friday, hopefully I'll manage to actually do it.**


	10. Hatch-Ling

"Put me down!" GLaDOS yelled while on Porta's back.

"If you want down, then jump off. Dragons land from higher points than this after all." Porta countered. GLaDOS glared at her for a long moment before jumping off, she tumbled a little when she landed, but was fine otherwise.

_"You okay GLaDOS?" _Caroline asked, her voice sounding younger.

_"Perfectly fine."_ GLaDOS said, her mental voice sounding like the childish voice she now had.

The group soon entered an office, where they laid down to rest. None of them were really tired, well, except GLaDOS. The hatch-ling curled up in the center of the group and tried to sleep, the events that lead up to this playing through her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Begin Flashback<strong>

**Time: Shortly after Malefor's escape**

**Location: Central AI Chamber.**

GLaDOS and Caroline were in panic. GLaDOS had over four-hundred firewalls between her mainframe and the facility, and half of them were gone in ten minutes. While GLaDOS was constantly trying to rebuild the firewalls, Caroline was constantly yelling at her to use the, recently add, emergency program that Doug had placed in her protocol folder. GLaDOS just denied the option.

"Warning firewalls 8-150 offline." The announcer said suddenly.

GLaDOS silently growled as she knew that she only had one option remaining. With that, she activated the program and her optic went black.

When GLaDOS opened her optics, she was looking at her chassis from the perspective of a hatch-ling. GLaDOS barely focused on this though as she ran out of the chamber, not wanting to be there when the unknown hacker took over.

GLaDOS got to the chamber right after the nesting chamber her daughter and other three test-subjects were in before two unknown dragons jumped out and pinned her.

"Not so fast hatch-ling, our master can't have you running around." one of the dragons said before the intercoms came on.

"This is my domain now!" a dark voice, which sent shivers of fear down GLaDOS' cybernetic spine, said.

Moment's later, Porta and the other three ran out and, after a brief pause, Porta lunged and scared off the two dragons.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Porta smiled as she saw GLaDOS sleeping, when she was asleep, you couldn't even tell that she was an android. She just looked like a tired hatch-ling. GLaDOS began whimpering suddenly, this caused Porta to walk over and curl up around her, which soothed her.<p>

"Quite ironic don't you think?" Cynder suddenly asked in a whisper, Porta gave her a confused look, to which Cynder elaborated with "I mean, you're, technically, her daughter and yet you're curled around her like a draconic mother with her hatch-ling." Porta chuckled quietly at that.

GLaDOS woke, several hours later, in an odd, comforting, darkness. She stirred a little before the darkness lifted to reveal its cause to be Porta's wing. GLaDOS jumped when she saw that and glared at the ex-test subject.

"What, you're the one that snuggled up to me while you slept." Porta said mockingly.

Shockingly, GLaDOS blushed, then said "This body must have an emotional and instinctual processor then." which earned a giggle from Porta and the others.

After several minutes, everyone started walking around the 'backstage' of the facility. They had to avoid a few rockt sentries, but were otherwise fine. While walking, GLaDOS thought about what had occurred when she awoke. She had done several comparative scans and found nothing to indicate that it was actually anything added into the body, however, this didn't explain the cause of her instinctive calmness when she had been under Porta's wing.

_Of course, being as the program and this body were designed by Doug Rattman, I wouldn't be surprised if he had simply altered my memory or intercepted the scan._ GLaDOS thought as she remembered just who had done all this to her, after all, Doug was insane (legally insane), but he was also Aperture's best programmer/hacker and so hacking into her system wouldn't be much of a problem for him.

Then there was the large amount of different programs throughout her current body's system. These programs including things like elemental use, stimuli (she presumed that, somewhere in the vast data of that particular set of programs, was the cause of her earlier feelings.), etc. There were also programs devoted to actions she wouldn't normally do, including sleeping, dreaming, eating, and other common actions a dragon would perform. There were also several emotional simulation programs that were blocked from her access.

GLaDOS glanced to her right, where Porta was walking close to her. She knew it had to be in the programing somewhere, but she just couldn't help but feel safe near Porta (like a child near their mother). Of course, she was definitely going to kill Doug next time she saw him, **that** was a given.

An hour later, the group walked into a test chamber, this one in particular had mini-turrets (turrets that were half the size of normal turrets) and the cubes Porta was using during her tests. The chamber lacked cameras and, according to GLaDOS, any other monitoring devices.

GLaDOS walked around the chamber a bit, curiosity overtaking most of her basic thought processes. She suddenly heard a turret and turned to face it before jumping out of its path and into another ones. The turrets were set up in such a way that she was practically always in the sights of at least one turret. GLaDOS quickly jumped out of the way of the next turret and the next. To her shock, GLaDOS began laughing, her shock was quickly forgotten then. GLaDOS started playfully dodging the turrets without care, giggling as she did.

_**"This is fun!"**_ GLaDOS and Caroline thought in unison as they continued dodging before tackling one of the turrets, knocking it over and running off to play with some more turrets that they'd noticed.

It took nearly four hours before she stopped, went over to Porta (who was laying down with the others), curled up under Porta's wings, and closed her eyes.

_What's happening to me._ was the last thought that crossed GLaDOS' mind before falling asleep.

Porta chuckled as GLaDOS fell asleep and curled up against her.

"She's cute like this." Porta said, looking at her friends.

"Yea. She's so much like a hatch-ling now too, well... I think." Grace said, looking over to Cynder.

"Definitely, the way she was playing is proof of that." Cynder said with a smile.

Porta still found the irony funny, GLaDOS was her mother, and yet now she was GLaDOS mother, at least, that's the only thing she could think to use to describe her protectiveness, which had started when she saw GLaDOS in danger. She was positive, though, that Doug Rattman was the reason behind it. This was Aperture after all, hacking human, or draconic, brains didn't really seem impossible here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long… again! This story only has between 1 and about 5 chapters left before it's done, hope you'll like them.**


	11. Mother

Porta smiled as she watched GLaDOS play with some more turrets they found. Rattman had definitely did something to her system as she was already easily distracted, unless you mentioned a test that is, then she'd get excited and ask more questions than the Curiosity Core.

GLaDOS suddenly ran over to her with a bullet wound in her side and tears in her eyes. Porta jumped into action at the sight, destroying the turrets and then cradling GLaDOS as the hatch-ling absorbed some health crystals.

"Never speak of this." GLaDOS hissed quietly as she watched her wounds heal. Porta giggled at this.

"Certainly my friends deserve to know that my little GLaDOS got hurt?" Porta said in a motherly tone.

"Hey, I may look like a hatch-ling, but that doesn't mean you can treat me like one!" GLaDOS yelled angrily before jumping out of Porta's grasp and running off, only to get distracted by a radio.

Porta was a little confused. Sure, she had been joking with the nickname, but she hadn't meant to use a motherly tone. GLaDOS also seemed to hold back when she pushed away.

Porta watched as GLaDOS slept on her back, tucked between her wings and wrapped with the hatch-ling's own. As she had noticed before, GLaDOS was rather peaceful when sleeping. She wove herself around the silver spikes on Porta's back, using them like shields while her small black and silver wings were clamped tightly to her sides like a blanket. She breathed slowly and calmly, as if she was just a hatch-ling. Porta had a hard time associating the sleeping hatch-ling with GLaDOS or her mother (while she acknowledged that they were the same, Porta still differentiated Caroline from GLaDOS). Porta stopped briefly as she noticed a bloody handprint. _Just what all __**can**__ you do Rattman?_ she mentally questioned. Practically every test subject that had ever entered the chambers knew **of** Rattman, but not **about** him.

As she walked, Porta thought of how she felt towards GLaDOS, where there had once been an annoyance, there was now a protectiveness. Doug was definitely planning something, this was evident from, well, everything. her's, GLaDOS', Cynder's, Spyro's, Grace's, and even Malefor's plans seemed too entwined, as if they were carefully woven instead of coincidence. everyone of them were blood tied in one way or another. What made it worse though, wasn't the current circumstances, but rather the fact that none knew what the one who had set this in motion only three days ago, Rattman's, true intentions were.

Porta was getting hungry, she probably would have been hungrier if she wasn't use to unknown lengths of time between meel. Sneaking through the facility, she hunted for prey. As she entered a chamber, she noticed none other than the two dragons that had pinned GLaDOS, they were holding a human down, about to eat it. Not bothering with aim, Porta fired several Aperture blasts that knocked both dragons aside, she then jumped in front of the cowering human with a cold glare that could rival GLaDOS' own.

"This one's mine." Porta growled, several HEPs forming around her. Being cowards, the dragons ran.

Porta gently nudged GLaDOs awake after that.

"Five more minutes." GLaDOS mumbled sleepily.

"It's time to eat little one." Porta said in a motherly tone.

All thoughts of sleep were dashed by that and GLaDOS lept up and bit into the human, who cried out in pain. She was soon happily eating the human. This stopped when she was about a quarter finished, where she stopped and laid down to rest. Porta finished off the remains and then picked GLaDOS up like a mother cat would their kitten. The ex-test subject then left and found an old nesting area (likely left by that dragon Cynder and Spyro mentioned a while back), the set GLaDOS down and curled around her protectively before sleeping.

Porta woke up later one and started thinking over her recent actions. She hadn't really been that hungry when she had thrown those two dragons out and taken their catch, but she had **known** that GLaDOS was hungry, even if she didn't let it show. Then there was the fact that she hadn't even hesitated to take the human as prey. There was also the protectiveness she showed before sleeping (she refused to guess that it had been night when she slept and there wasn't really anyway to tell) She had been willing to kill even Spyro in that moment, the moment when GLaDOS was open for attack from being so sleepy. Her draconic instincts were still confusing, and now she wasn't even sure that she wanted GLaDOS to be present when her and the others attacked Malefor, even though GLaDOS **had** to be present.

The two were walking through another abandoned test chamber. Suddenly, they were attacked by the dragons from before. The two enemy dragons lunged for GLaDOS, Porta easily intercepted them and fired off a barrage of HEPs, followed by several beams of Aperture dragons fired off their elements (electricity and Shadow) as a counter, which miss Porta. Porta then lunged and started striking rapidly, the floor had suddenly been coated with Propulsion Energy. It was only a few minutes before the dragons were flung into a wall. Porta stood there, infront of GLaDOS, glaring at the two.

"If you dare attempt to harm her again, I'll make you suffer to the point that you wish I would just kill you!" Porta growled, her voice dark. The dragons nodded fearfully before running away.

Porta helped GLaDOS on her back after that and walked off, going over her group's plan against Malefor. They would have Grace, Cynder, and Spyro break in from one angle while Porta and GLaDOS snuck into the primary emergency control room where GLaDOS would stay behind to take down the system, but while she was doing that, Porta would join the fight and keep Malefor distracted. This, sadly. would leave GLaDOS open for attack, so she'd protect herself with a group of hatch-like shaped turrets that were mobile. Once GLaDOS was finished bypassing Malefor's firewalls, then she'd simply transfer control to herself, what she did then was her choice.

"Hey." GLaDOS' word pulled Porta from her thoughts as she looked to the hatch-ling.

"Yeah?" Porta asked.

"Thanks, for protecting me." Porta smiled at that comment.

"I'll always protect you my little hatch-ling." Porta nuzzle GLaDOS in a motherly way, which caused the mechanical hatch-ling to blush. One thought was going through their minds though.

_Who is truly in control? Malefor, Porta's group, or someone else?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey again, I'm back for now. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and feel free to answer the question at the end.**


	12. Entwined Fate: Unleashed

Cynder, Grace, and Spyro looked at each other as they stood in front of the wall that would soon be their entrance into the Central AI Chamber.

"Spyro, Grace. Before we go in, I want you to know of a last resort we could use." Cynder said.

"What is it?" Grace asked, Spyro had an idea, but hoped he was wrong.

"Elemental Release." Spyro shivered at the two words, while Grace looked confused.

"Elemental Release is often part of a mating ritual between dragons, but, as our race is born for combat, it is primarily a powerful combat ability. You activate it by letting go of your hold over your element. Once that's done, your form will slightly alter with your elemental power, but you will also lose control. Your element will take full control and you'll simply guide it. Unfortunately, Elemental Release will completely drain your mana, to the point that you pass out. Your element is relentless though, so it won't stop until you recall it" Spyro said, clarifying the complex ability. Unknown to him, GLaDOS was currently playing a live recording of exactly what Spyro had just said.

* * *

><p><strong>Group B (Porta, GLaDOS, and turrets)<strong>

On the opposite side of the chamber, GLaDOS and Porta, with several mechanical hatch-lings armed with wing-mounted guns, were looking at the large mechanical purple dragon that was Malefor through a one-way window. He really just had a mechanical body about one and a half times his normal size with several defensive measures. GLaDOS turned towards a lone computer in the room and had the turrets set up around the perimeter and along the halls to ensure nothing got past them.

"Where'd you get the turrets anway?" Porta asked as she looked down at GLaDOS.

"I built them before placing you in the ASDNAMD testing initiative. I was able to transfer control codes into an emergence memory storage within your choker and then I just transfered the codes to my current body." GLaDOS said, she may have been a hatch-ling, to an extent, in mind, but she wasn't letting that stop her from completing this mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Group A (Cynder, Grace, and Spyro)<strong>

Spyro was the one that blew the wall apart as the three dragons shot into the Central AI Chamber, showing little concern for the fact that their opponent had to be at least ten times their size. Spyro followed his entrance with a blast of tainted darkness aimed at Malefor. Cynder followed up with a dark-convexity blast with Grace using arcs of light-electricity.

Malefor blocked most of these with a Convexity shield, though a little of Cynder's dark-convexity got through, which irritated the current Central AI. Malefor soon countered with a blast of Convexity that sent Cynder into a wall. Angered, Grace's eyes flashed black (A clear sign of taint in light dragons, well, unless they were using Elemental Release) before she unleashed a volley of light-fireballs, followed with three spears of pure light. Before the taint in Grace's element could get too bad, Cynder stood and fired a blast of darkness that both hit Malefor and intercepted Grace's Light.

"Keep yourself together Grace." Cynder commanded before taking to the air and unleashing a twister, the strength of which ripped parts of the walls off and turned them into debris.

* * *

><p><strong>Group B<strong>

GLaDOS growled at what she saw Cynder doing.

"It's necessary GLaDOS. How much longer?" Porta asked.

"A few minutes at most, Malefor has a lot of firewalls up with several emergency backups and at least one auto lock-out." GLaDOS turned towards a microphone near her and spoke again. "Keep him distracted, don't allow more than about two seconds of a pause between attacks so that he doesn't have time to react to me."

Porta smiled a little while GLaDOS returned to working. Even with her easily distracted mind, GLaDOS was bypassing protective programs like she was playing a game.

_perhaps this is a game to her._ Porta thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Group A<strong>

Spyro and Cynder met in front of Malefor before going into a dual spin with Darkness and Convexity swirling around both of them in a tornado fashion. While they did that, Grace attacked from behind with Light-earth. Thanks to the energy given off every time Malefor was hit, they were able to keep their Mana semi stable. The three had to move out of the way after that to avoid a pillar of Convexity from Malefor. The three ran around the Central AI for a moment before stopping at equal intervals and charging their breaths. Cynder unleashed a beam of Darkness, Grace fired a beam of Light, and Spyro fired a beam of condensed Shadows. The three attacks hit at the same time. While he was recovering, Spyro shot up in front of him and unleashed a fire fury that knocked the large AI back a few feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Group B<strong>

Porta smiled at GLaDOS as the hatch-ling hit the enter key, she was in, but this was the most dangerous part and they'd have to shut Malefor down for it to work.

"I'm ready, now go and help them, I'll be fine." GLaDOS said as Porta left.

The mechanical hatch-ling turned towards the computer then and began working on lowering Malefor's primary defences.

* * *

><p><strong>Porta<strong>

Porta walked carefully under the CAIC, opening small apertures every now and then to see where she was, though she had to use some excess energy to increase the depth of her apertures. After a moment, she caught a glimpse of Malefor and set an aperture below him, one that wouldn't cause him to fall. Porta got down low for a moment as she channeled Aperture energy into her claws and tail blade while spreading some repulsion energy under herself.

**Group A (now including Porta)**

Porta kicked off the repulsion energy, launching into the air before slicing across Malefor's side, where she stopped herself in the air and fired several spheres of unstable portal energy (effectively using bombs).

Malefor roared in anger as the explosive energy hit him and was followed by another three-way attack from Spyro, Cynder, and Grace. The Central AI spun around and tail swiped everyone, well except Porta who was airborne at the time.

Porta sent several HEPs at Malefor before landing and using condensed Aperture energy. The Central AI countered this by going into a twister of his own, which pulled the dragons in, where he threw them against several walls. He followed this up with a blast of Convexity that sent Spyros deeper into the walls, while the purple dragon was still conscious, it was unlikely that he'd be joining the fight again soon. Porta spread some Adhesion energy over the wall before she could fall and used it to launch off and attack Malefor from the side.

Cynder and Grace used the momentary distraction to get in close, where they unleashed twisters composed of their variants of wind. The two then used the force of the attacks to send themselves into the air, where they came down in Dark and Light-Comet Dashes. The two comets hit Malefor hard, sending him into the ground. Porta used the distraction to get right above the Central AI and unleash an Aperture fury. Angry, Malefor threw the three off, nearly knocking Grace and Porta out.

The fight between Cynder and Malefor alone was intense. Both were using combinations of Dark Magic and Convexity, neither was wanting to give in. Cynder rolled under her father before dashing into and then out of the shadows, coming up quickly before slashing with poison coated claws.

Malefor used his Poison element to remove the venom, and then spun to tail swipe his daughter. Cynder seemed to vanish before the attack could hit though.

"Gee dad, can't you do something else **besides** tail swipe me?" Cynder asked from a slightly open panel.

In response, several missiles launched out of Malefor's body and slammed into the wall. As the smoke cleared, Cynder came at the Central AI with Convexity around her paws. The two clashed again. Malefor, however, used it as the perfect chance to attack and fired a blast of Convexity point-blank. Cynder was sent flying and landed next to the other three.

"Now?" Spyro asked, partially hoping not. Cynder nodded and they all stood up.

Being her idea, Cynder was first. The darkness drained from her scales, revealing them to be grey; her tail-blade, horns, spikes, and wing blades turned white; her Darkness markings seemed to leave her body and double in size, forming shields; her wing membranes began pulling in the light, turning them pitch black; her eyes were then encased in a white, soulless, glow; and her shadow fanished while small wisps of Darkness began flowing off her body, giving an intimidating appearance. Her shackles changed to be made of her Dark Magic.

As her polar opposite, Grace was next. The light of her scales faded to reveal dark-green scales and black versions of Cynder's markings; the marking followed Cynder's example and left Grace's body, doubling in size to become shields; her tail-blade, spikes, and horns turned pitch-black; her wing membranes began glowing to the point of being white; her shadow vanished as her Light element began flowing faintly off her body; and her eyes became soulless and black. As with Cynder Shackles of Dark Magic formed around her neck, forelegs, and tail.

Porta went next. The four rings around each leg began glowing before splitting off and staying about half an inch from her body (the same length as Cynder and Grace's markings), her stripes did the same; her wing membranes gained a white Aperture logo on them; the four Aperture logos on her legs closed briefly before opening, revealing a black void with a glowing energy sphere (which was red on her right forelegs and left back legs, but blue on the other two) in the center; Aperture energy (which was actually a swirling black and white energy) began flowing off her body; her shadow vanished; and her eyes gained a cybernetic appearance that matched GLaDOS' eyes, only differently colored.

Spyro motioned for the three to go ahead and attack as he prepared himself. Convexity rippled through his body as his scales began glowing; feathers of Convexity formed along his wings as he took flight; dark-purple swirl-like designs (the Convexity symbol) lit up around him while his tail-blade turned to the same purple (followed by his wing-blades and horns); his claws sharpened; his dark-form seemed to flash next to him before vanishing as Convexity rippled off his body; his new feathers turned dark with black stripes; black stripes formed along his body; The spikes along his back elongated and blackened; broken chains formed on his wrists, tail, and neck, fire-like Convexity making up the chains; his shadow vanished; and his eyes began glowing in a dark-purple (darker than the symbols around him) color. Spyro landed silently before joining the group in a purple flash.

Malefor had known they were going to try something, he had known it the second they all stood up, but what he hadn't known was just what they were planning. That was his mistake. The second he had seen Cynder change, he had activated all his defenses, after all, not even the ancestors were powerful enough to face off against four dragons during their Elemental Release.

Malefor fired a blast of condensed Convexity, but Spyro easily shielded it. Porta came from the side with a huge amount of HEPs around her before sending the hyper-charged spheres at him, this was followed by a series of light and dark spheres which were themselves followed by a blast of Convexity. Malefor used his dragon time to attempt to escape, but he forgot about the other time-wielder in the room. Spyro shot up and sent Malefor into the air with a back-flip. While in the air, Malefor's focus was lost and time returned to normal, with him dead-center of the four way attack.

"You should know not to mess with the elements." Cynder, or rather her Darkness Element, said as she flew up to Malefor, who had landed from the attack. She then sent him towards Grace, who was in the air with the others.

"Especially when you're weak." she added before swiping him to Porta.

"Fragile." Porta added before sending him to Spyro.

"And will fall." Spyro finished before sending him to the ground.

The four met in the center, above Malefor, as they began an advanced form of the fury. They were all completely encased in their respective elements as they connected paws and shot down, slamming into Malefor with an unnatural amount of force.

"Central AI control transport activated,and finished." the voice of the announcer said.

The four dragons smiled a little before they dispelled their Elemental Release. Grace, Porta, and Cynder fell unconscious instantly while Spyro stayed awake for another second before following them.

The group woke up some time later to find GLaDOS, in an adult version of her draconic body, looking down at them with a smile.

"Nice to see you're all finally awake, it took you nearly three days to wake up." GLaDOS said as Porta stood up.

"Well we did just destroy a powerful AI." Porta said as the other stood and stretched.

GLaDOS opened a panel then and five humans were shoved in, the group rather quickly took them down and devoured them. Though Porta stopped when she spotted a small group of around four turret hatch-lings, all looking pleadingly at the dead human. Porta calmly stepped aside as the turrets shot forward and ate.

"Mind explaining?" she asked, looking over to GLaDOS.

"Sorry, I lost a lot of them to those two dragons, these four lived, and I guess I developed an attachment to them. I've reprogrammed them to act more like hatch-lings." the reinstated Central AI sad.

"So now what?" Cynder asked.

"You four stay here, partially because there are a lot of Malefor's servants in cryo and they're going to eventually be released."

"Why me?" Porta asked.

GLaDOS blushed. "W-well, Doug managed to hard-wire the programs that made me a hatch-ling into my system, so I still n-need someone to p-protect me." she said. Porta just chuckled. After all this, she still surpassed Chell's legacy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed. This is the final chapter for 'Draconic Science'. Tell me how I did on the fight. **

**P.S. I think this was my longest chapter yet in this story.**


End file.
